


Canada's Horrible, Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All the other countries are confused, And I thought I was clever, Angst, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I like my angst of the dramatic variety, I'm Sorry, Ice Cream, It's romantic!, M/M, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, Protective Prussia, The fanfiction triforce, and google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: Canada has a rough time, and Prussia takes care of him.





	Canada's Horrible, Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: Again! 2015! But! I also took this one down! So I don't know the day or month! Sorry!

**_ Canada's Horrible, Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day _ **

 

The World Meeting was going as it usually did: poorly.

 

Turkey and Greece had gotten into one of their legendary fighting matches, throwing chairs back and forth across the room.

 

England and America were in a shouting match with France under the table.

 

Hungary and Austria were in their own kind of battle on TOP of the table.

 

Italy was wailing for pasta.

 

Germany was getting irritated with the whole ordeal.

 

Romano and Spain were having a moment in the corner.

 

Switzerland had gotten out his gun, and he was shooting anyone who came within ten feet of Lichtenstein.

 

The Nordics were playing Monopoly, which was a disaster... Don't ask.

 

Somehow, Sealand had snuck in again.

 

China was yelling at Russia was who chasing him around the room, and the two were both being chased by Belarus.

 

Latvia was winning a round of poker with the Baltic States. Ukraine was watching with a surprising amount of interest.

 

Korea was screaming something that no one was listening to.

 

Thailand and Vietnam were gossiping behind a potted plant.

 

Hong Kong had gotten ahold of some fireworks. We'll leave it at that.

 

Romania was trying to suck some poor micro-nation's blood.

 

And Prussia was sitting at the meeting table, watching it all in boredom.

 

Honestly, couldn't any of these countries work together just once? They might actually accomplish something, which might inspire them to do something else. The idiots could fight when they were dead. Until then, there was work to do.

 

Did these stupid nations not appreciate what they had? His people had faded away. No one even remembered the awesome Prussia anymore.... He didn't have a people to serve and assist. And these silly countries couldn't understand how important that really was.

 

Prussia sighed and stood up, ready to finally deliver a well-written speech on how they should be taking care of business instead of trying to win some petty fights... Or... Other... Cases... He glanced towards Austria and Hungary. That was just... Ewwww...

 

"Hey, listen up, everyone who is much less awesome than the awesome Prussia-" he started.

 

Suddenly, the doors slammed wide open and a blonde man came running in. He bowed quickly to each of the Asian nations while waving his hand in a flustered apology to all of the European countries.

 

"I'm so sorry for being late!" He cried, with an incredibly soft voice. "My alarm clock went off and it was daylight savings time so it wouldn't have gone off anyway. And then Kuma was really hungry and we didn't have anything he wanted, but the laundry wasn't done so I'm incredibly sorry for my state of dress!"

 

The blonde man had his hair pulled back in slightly mussed ponytail and a pair of crooked glasses resting on his nose. He was wearing only a white button up shirt with an undone red tie, and a pair of black slacks. He didn't look bad; he just didn't look quite as formal as a World Meeting would require.

 

"And of course, I fell down the stairs, eh, and my car was out of gas. I'm so sorry for being late!" He bowed once more.

 

The room was silent for a long moment.

 

In the farthest part of the room, a shout of "I'm the hero!" could be heard, followed by "Shut up, you b***** American!"

 

Germany cough lightly into his fist.

 

"And, who are you?" He asked.

 

The man deflated a bit and straightened his tie. "I'm Canada."

 

There was another silence.

 

Someone coughed.

 

Someone else sneezed.

 

In the deepest reaches of the room, someone shouted "AWKA-AWKWARD!", which was then followed by "ALFRED! NO ONE KNOWS WHAT THAT MEANS!"

 

Canada sighed weakly.

 

"It's alright," he limped forward, about to take a seat. Prussia leapt over the table in a stunning pirouette and stopped him by grabbing his hands.

 

"Birdie, are you okay? You're limping," he observed. The Canadian blushed lightly.

 

"I'm fine, Gil. I fell down the stairs, remember? I cut my ankle up a bit," he explained.

 

"May I see?" Gilbert requested with worry in his red eyes. The blonde blushed even harder and looked away.

 

"Vhile you two take care of zhat, ve can actually start this meeting. You two may leave. For now," Germany dismissed and the other nations finally started to get in their seats.

 

Without a thought, Prussia scooped the Canadian into his arms.

 

"G-Gil!" Matthew protested. The albino laughed loudly and exited the room.

 

There was a long pause.

 

A lightbulb went off above France's head.

 

"Oh!" He cried, standing up. "Zhat Canada!"

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT CANADA?!' HOW MANY CANADAS DO YOU KNOW?!" Britain shouted.

 

"Oh for goodness sake," Germany sighed as the room exploded once again.

 

-{[(•)]}-

 

"Birdie, you look pretty beat up," Gilbert commented when they reached the break room. He set the smaller blonde on the counter and reached into a wall cabinet for the medical kit.

 

"I just fell down the stairs," Canada whispered. He tucked some hair behind his ear and looked off to the side.

 

"Really? Oh, and I suppose I'm zhee Queen of England!" Prussia snapped.

 

"W-well," Matthew gulped and stared down at his twiddling thumbs in his lap. "Like I said, K-Kuma was hungry, eh, and we didn't have anything he liked. So I had to go out and get him some salmon. But like I also said, the car was out of gas, eh, so I had to get that first. And the laundry wasn't done, so I didn't have any decent clothes..."

 

Gilbert sighed. "All of zhat for your stupid bear? At least you're okay."

 

"I don't understand why you're doing this, eh," Canada whispered softly. The white haired man lifted up his pant leg to look at his ankle. He winced.

 

"Vhen did you fall down the stairs, again, Birdie?" The older man asked as he looked up with a gentle kind of firmness in his eyes. The Canadian blonde shied away.

 

"I-I fell on my way to get gas, eh," he admitted.

 

"So you valked vho knows how far in zhee snow to get gas, before valking it back, taking your car to get food, coming home, getting ready, and going to zhee meeting?" Prussia dead panned.

 

"Y-yes," Matthew squeaked. He tucked his hair behind his ear again and pushed up his glasses.

 

Gilbert sighed and let his head drop. "Vell, it doesn't look awesome." He took out some alcoholic cleanser and bandages. "Zhis ish going to sting. A lot." He dumped the cleaner on Canada's ankle.

 

Matthew cried out quietly and jerked away.

 

"Don't be a vuss," Prussia smirked as he started to bandage the damaged appendage. He glanced up and paused when he noticed tears in Matthew's eyes. "Birdie?"

 

The smaller blonde squeaked softly and wiped his eyes with the ends of his sleeves. "It hurt, eh!" He protested. "A-and's it been so long since..."

 

A miserable kind of heaviness fell over the two nations.

 

They both knew what he was talking about: war.

 

It had been decades since most countries had felt the sting of war. Years had passed, with nations living mundane lives like humans. The worst that most experienced by that point was stubbing their toe on some furniture.

 

Being immortal didn't make you invincible.

 

And going for so long without pain... Can make the pain hurt even worse when you feel it again.

 

"It's okay, Birdie. You are as awesome as me, the awesome Prussia! So you vill be totally fine in a few seconds, just vait and see!" Gilbert smiled widely. The violet eyed man just nodded.

 

The albino nation finished wrapping up his ankle. He held out his hand, which Matthew shyly accepted. Prussia gently pulled the smaller blonde off the counter, to his feet.

 

Canada squeaked and wobbled unsteadily for a moment. "I-I'm okay," he assured after a second. He tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear.

 

"Are you ready to go back to zhat boring meeting?" Prussia asked begrudgingly.

 

"I guess," the blonde sighed. "No one will notice me after I sit down though. And if anyone sees me, they'll think I'm Alfred, and they'll probably attack me. Again."

 

"Again?" the white haired man practically growled. No one should be hurting the sweet Canadian! How could they even confuse him for that stupid American! They were nothing alike!

 

"I-It's okay, Gil. I'm used to it by now," Matthew smile with a small shrug.

 

Prussia felt his cheeks heat up just a little. 'That was really cute...' he thought. He shook his head to rid himself of such an odd internal comment.

 

"Are you sure you can valk?" Prussia asked.

 

"I think so."

 

Matthew was wobbling too much for Gilbert's tastes, so he kind of had to pick him up to correct that.

 

"G-Gil! I was walking just fine!"

 

"You veren't. You vere all over zhee place. I am one of the Germanic nations, you know. I can't vatch you valk like zhat," Prussia explained irritably.

 

"O-okay," Canada blushed quietly.

 

They walked for a bit until the blonde suddenly yawned, subconsciously curling into Gilbert's chest.

 

"U-ummmm, Birdie?" Prussia questioned, crimson eyes wide.

 

"S-sorry!" Canada apologized and moved away once more. "I'm tired because I worked so late last night... That's part of the reason I got up so late, not just because of my broken alarm clock and daylight savings time..."

 

"N-no," the albino assured. "It vas fine. Do vhat you gotta do, Birdie. Don't care about vhat others think. That's vhat I do, and I am awesome!" He cackled loudly.

 

"S-sure," Canada replied with an anxious smile. "Is it just me, or is it taking us a lot longer to walk back, eh?" Prussia stopped and looked around.

 

"Oh. Vell, it seems I got kind of turned avround. Sorry, Birdie," he muttered. He beamed suddenly. "But it'sh like you said! No one vill remember us anyvay!"

 

"Gil, I'm sure that's not true, eh. You're supposed to represent East Germany now, aren't you? Isn't there anything you had to say?" Canada demanded.

 

"Not really. Besides, I'll alvays be zhee awesome Prussia, so I don't care about zhat at all anyvay!" The older nation reassured.

 

"Gil!" Matthew whisper-shouted, sounding both like he was being serious and playful.

 

"Besides!" Prussia continued brightly. "Ve're lost anyvay. How are ve supposed to get back?" The blonde thought about it for a moment.

 

"Oh, and everyone's in the meeting, eh? So we can't ask for directions can we," the Canadian realized. "Won't we get in trouble?"

 

"Vith who?" The albino rolled his eyes. He sighed and shook his head. A chair caught his eye, and he gently set Matthew down. "If no one remembers that ve're gone, who vill get us in trouble? I'm going to get us some ice cream."

 

"Y-you're just going to leave me here? I can walk, you know," Canada frowned. "And I can pay for my own ice cream, a-and..." He looked away. "If you... If you leave, you won't come back!"

 

Prussia stared at him, appalled.

 

"Birdie?"

 

Canada stared down at his shoes.

 

"I knew people forgot you a lot, but..."

 

Matthew shook his head and looked back up with shining eyes. He used both his hands to tuck hair behind his ears, unknowingly crossing his ankles as he was prone to do when nervous.

 

Gilbert moved forward and kneeled in front of the blonde. "Birdie, do people really valk avay for a few seconds and forget you?" The younger man nodded sadly.

 

Prussia let out an aggravated sigh.

 

Honestly, everyone else was so inconsiderate. How did they keep forgetting someone as awesome as his Birdie?

 

When he looked up again, his blood red eyes latched on to Matthew's much softer violet ones. Breathless, the Prussian nation just gasped. He reached up slowly and removed the startled Canadian's glasses.

 

"Gil~bert~!" The young man whined. "I can't see without those, eh! Give them back!" He made a small pout.

 

"Birdie, your eyes!" The albino whispered. He leaned in close to see them even better. Canada gasped at the suddenly proximity and leaned backwards, blushing wildly. "I've never seen anyzhing like zhem."

 

"That's completely backwards," Matthew managed, still as red as a radish. "You're albino. Your eyes are red; no one has eyes like yours. I know plenty of people who have blue eyes like mine."

 

"No-" Prussia interrupted. "-Birdie, you don't know! Vithout your glasses, your eyes look really purple!"

 

"Purple?" The smaller man gawked.

 

"Ja, let me take a picture."

 

The Prussian took out his cell phone and took a quick photo. Then he returned the silver frames to their Canadian owner and showed him the picture.

 

"Wow," Canada smiled softly. "They are purple. Well, more a combination of violet and dark blue, but it's really close to purple. I never knew." He suddenly pulled a devious smirk, which sent a shiver down Gilbert's spine. "My turn."

 

Matthew leaned forward quickly until Prussia was almost bending over backwards to get away. He made a strange strangled sound when the blonde just stayed there, staring straight into his eyes.

 

"Gil, have you ever looked at your eyes really closely?" He questioned in a low voice.

 

"U-ummmm, no. I don't normally zhink about it...." Prussia admitted, pale cheeks starting to pink.

 

"They're a very nice shade of red. Like pools of rubies. There's little speckles of gold, eh, and magenta," Canada observed breathlessly.

 

"O-oh?" Gilbert gulped. Matthew was really adorable up close. His peachy cheeks weren't chubby, but round in such a cute, squishy way. He had such big, beautiful, sparkly eyes that glowed with curiosity and insecurity. His blonde locks had fallen from their ponytail to frame his face perfectly. His eyebrows were so thin and slender. And he had such a cute, petit nose!

 

"G-Gil," the blonde whispered, pulling back abruptly. "You're staring at me in a weird way, a-and it's creeping me out..." Prussia's face became a bright pink.

 

He crab-crawled backwards. "O-oh! Sorry!" He frowned. "No, not sorry. I am zhee awe-ae-sume Pru-she-ah!"

 

The room fell silent.

 

Matthew burst into giggles.

 

"W-weren't we going to get ice cream?" He finally managed. Gilbert nodded with a smirk.

 

"Zhink you can valk straight now?" The Germanic nation teased. Matthew's cheeks flushed.

 

"Yes!" He pouted. "I was waking perfectly fine before, eh!"

 

"Sure, sure, vhatever you say, Birdie," the albino grinned. They both stood and started to make their way out of the building.

 

"Ummmm," the smaller nation started quietly. "I'm not sure about you, but I don't know where I'm going, eh? And you were the one who got us lost in the first place, so-"

 

"Birdie!" Prussia huffed teasingly. "I can at least get us out!"

 

Sure enough, a half hour later had found them outside the building.

 

Canada let out a small whine.

 

Prussia stared stared for a moment.

 

The albino laughed loudly.

 

"Kesesesese!" He chuckled. "Vhat vas zhat, Birdie?!"

 

Matthew frowned. "It's all smoky outside, and it's making my throat feel really raw, eh." Gilbert tried to calm his laughter.

 

"Vell," he began. "Vhy don't ve get you shome ice cream?"

 

There was a silence.

 

The blonde giggled again.

 

"Sure, eh?" He beamed softly.

 

They started walking towards the nearest ice cream provider.

 

Despite it being well before lunch time, the streets were crowded. Too many people were bustling about on the sidewalks, creating a sea of people.

 

Neither of the nations noticed when they gripped each other's hands so they wouldn't get separated.

 

It took them another half-hour to find a place, and they only sold vanilla ice-cream.

 

"Can we just get it already~?" Canada questioned, tired of walking with a sore ankle. The albino laughed, ruffled his younger counterpart's hair and nodded.

 

The ice cream was perfect for the Canadian's sore throat. It was smooth and creamy, delicious and cold. Just like ice cream should be.

 

"Alfred figured out how to fry ice cream," Matthew mentioned between licks. Prussia had most of his cone on his face, though you probably couldn't tell because he was so pale already.

 

"Did he now?" Gilbert managed before continuing to stuff his face full of ice cream. "Hey!" He suddenly shouted. He looked away from the little blonde Canadian. "Hey! Serving wench!"

 

Canada gasped in astonishment. That was completely rude!

 

"Gilbert~!" He whisper-yelled. "They're not called that anymore! They're called waitresses!" Prussia winked.

 

"I know."

 

Matthew just gaped.

 

"WhAt?!" A woman snapped as she came to their table. For all intents and purposes, she did look very much like a serving wench of the medieval times.

 

The blonde just covered his mouth with his hand.

 

"I vould like another ice cream for me and my friend here, miss. Please and thank you!" The albino smiled pleasantly and handed her much more money than was necessary.

 

Completely confused, the woman accepted and turned to leave.

 

That was when, well, Prussia did something deserving of his reputation.

 

"GILBERT!" Matthew burst. He bent over, laughing with tears in his eyes. "YOU CAN'T TOUCH PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!!"

 

The white haired man just received a slap for his trouble.

 

Undeterred, the red eyed nation waited until the woman had left before leaning forward and smiling at the Canadian. "I knew I could make you laugh! Hah hah, zhee joke ish on you!"

 

"I really love the way you talk, you know," the blonde giggled as he licked his ice cream some more. The Prussian stared.

 

"The vay I talk?" He blinked owlishly. Internally, he was debating on which of the two of them was really cuter. Now, what you might not understand, is that if it were any other person or nation, Prussia would have won that internal debate. But in this circumstance, with Matthew, the scales looked like they were tipping in the blonde's favor.

 

"Yeah!" Canada smiled brightly. Which was cute. "You pronounce your w's like v's, and you say certain s's like sh's. For example, you don't say 'is'; you say 'ish.' I like it."

 

"Vell," Prussia began, only to pause when he noticed the change at the beginning of the word. "It'sh not like I can help it..." He frowned.

 

The albino sighed. He might not be able to listen to himself talk anymore.

 

The violet eyed man just kept smiling and licking his ice cream.

 

-{[(•)]}-

 

They ended up going back to the meeting sometime around noon.

 

As they had thought, no one had noticed they were gone.

 

Germany had given the presentation for the whole country as usual, and he didn't even remember that there was supposed to be someone representing East Germany now.

 

And no had remembered that Canada had to give his reports.

 

Prussia had stood in the doorway and stared out the shocked nations with a blank expression on his pale face.

 

"Birdie, I don't know vhether to be glad or disappointed that you vere right," he had sighed.

 

That was when Canada had noticed something.

 

"Gil!" He hissed under his breath. "Gil!"

 

The Prussian didn't seem to have heard him.

 

"Oh for Pete's sake. Gil, you've got something-" the blonde reached out and gently wiped away the drip of ice cream that the Prussian had apparently missed when they were trying to get rid of the evidence that they had left.

 

Hungary made a strange sound.

 

Everyone else just gawked.

 

Prussia smirked.

 

"That's a good way to catch flies," Canada commented softly.

 

Silence.

 

England scoffed. "The little stinker."

 

The two previously absent nations took their seats. And the meeting continued.

 

Canada was forgotten again, and even though he made as many loud protests as he could, he was ignored and never allowed to present.

 

The albino and the small blonde had left together when the meeting ended.

 

"Vhat do you vant to do now, Birdie?" Prussia questioned. Canada held his paperwork tightly against his chest.

 

"W-well," he thought aloud. "It's getting rather late, eh. We could always go out for dinner."

 

"Zhat's so lame," Gilbert moaned. "Vhy can't ve do somezhing more exchiting?"

 

Matthew frowned as he pondered the possibilities some more. "We could go to the movies, eh? T-there was that one horror film I know you wanted to see. Or we could go to mini golf. It's not like we can really leave the area since the meeting is continuing tomorrow."

 

The albino emitted a strange combination of a whine and a growl. "Zhat is TRUE," he agreed. "I vish ve could go to your place. At least zhere ve could play hockey or somezhing. This place sucks balls."

 

Canada laughed lightly just as they finally exited the building. Neither of them noticed America, England and France waiting outside the doors.

 

"It'll be okay, Gil. We don't have to do something really exciting. I really think we should just go to dinner and a movie. We can always go to my house later, eh?"

 

"Ja, I guess. I really vanted to get in a few good rounds vith you..."

 

"I'm sure we can find somewhere around here to play."

 

The two easily forgotten nations kept walking.

 

France and England's jaws were already on the sidewalk. America watched the two other nations warily.

 

"Were they talking about what I think they were talking about?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

 

"'A few good rounds?'" England managed. "Yes, I do believe they were talking about... That."

 

"I did not know zhat zhose two were togezher!" France wailed. "Why didn't zhey invite me?!"

 

America and England just gawked at the rose-loving nation.

 

-[|]-

 

Apparently Canada was slightly allergic to papaya.

 

Which was why Gilbert was now sitting in the waiting area for the emergency room...

 

Good times.

 

The doctor was immediately assaulted upon his return to the waiting room.

 

The albino had only been slightly worried.

 

Just like Canada was only slightly allergic.

 

Yeah.

 

"Wie geht es ihm?! Ist er in Ordnung?! Sag mir, wie er ist. Sagen Sie mir jetzt! Wie ist mein Birdie?! Wie ist Matthew?! Ist er noch am Leben?! Was ist los?!" The red eyed man shouted.

 

The doctor sputtered for a moment.

 

And that might have been the death of him if Matthew hadn't appeared around the corner.

 

"Calmez-vous, la Prusse. Personne n'est mort. Juste... le vertige..." The blonde muttered. He cradled his head in his right hand and swayed subtly from side to side.

 

"Birdie!" Gilbert cheered. He surged forward and tackled the Canadian in a bear hug. "Don't ever do zhat again! Are you okay? Did zhey put you on drugs?"

 

"He'll be fine with plenty of rest," the doctor finally managed. "Poor man was already a bit sick from exhaustion, sore throat, and his infected ankle. The papaya was just the icing on the cake."

 

"Infected? Sore throat? Exhaustion?! Birdie!" Red eyes widened in shock, and Gilbert spun around again to stare at the sickly nineteen year old.

 

"Yes, but his ankle will be fine if he rests it. Whoever took care of it was wise enough to clean it out with alcohol. Otherwise, there might have been some problems. The sore throat is from the air. It makes some people's throats feel very raw. He just a needs to keep drinking warm liquids and water. And he explained to me that the exhaustion was from a long month of late nights and work and busy early mornings. Just make sure he rests."

 

Gilbert kept staring at Matthew.

 

The blonde coughed weakly. "I'm fine, Gil," he managed to say in English. "I just want to lay down. I'm sorry we couldn't go to the movies."

 

Prussia didn't want to acknowledge that when Canada looked guilty he also looked extremely cute.

 

"It'sh fine. The movie probably vould have been lame anyvay. Plus, movie theater popcorn really sucks balls," the albino reassured with a wave of his hand.

 

"O-oh. Okay," Matthew smiled gently.

 

"You're free to leave, Mr.Williams. We can send the bill to your house. For right now, you just need to get some rest. Please, feel better soon," the doctor finally ushered them away from the emergency room.

 

The two nations exited the building. Matthew started to sway heavily.

 

Gilbert discretely grabbed his wrist and pulled the small blonde against his chest. "Birdie?"

 

"Yeah, Gil," Matthew sounded breathless.

 

"You okay?"

 

"It's cold." The Canadian shivered.

 

"Okay. I'm going to get us back to zhee hotel, alright?" Prussia questioned quietly. Matthew nodded silently, his face flushed from the chill. The albino knelt slightly and scooped the small blonde up into his arms.

 

Cars raced by on the busy street in front of the hospital.

 

Matthew gasped quietly for breath and curled into Gilbert, his chilled fingers gently gripping the man's jacket.

 

"Good?"

 

The blonde just nodded shakily.

 

The white haired man held the Canadian a little closer and set off in the direction of their temporary residence.

 

After a while, Gilbert's arms were starting to get tired, and his feet began to hurt. But he didn't want to stop walking.

 

Birdie was hurting.

 

Birdie was cold.

 

And for that reason, they needed to get to the hotel.

 

Besides, the sooner they got there, the sooner Prussia could take a hot bath and sit down.

 

Matthew was still letting out little white puffs of air from his mouth, but he slowly opened his eyes to watch his friend's face. He could plainly see that Gilbert needed to rest.

 

A small idea came to him.

 

"A-ah," he gasped loudly and tightened his grip on the albino's jacket. His eyes widened a fraction, and pure agony danced across his face for a moment.

 

"Birdie?!" The taller man questioned immediately and stopped walking. "Vhat- Vhat's wrong?!"

 

Canada closed his eyes to stop himself from smiling at Prussia's panicked face. He wrinkled his nose and brought a hand up to his heart.

 

"M-my chest-" He grunted and curled into himself.

 

Prussia cursed and quickly set the Canadian down on a nearby bench.

 

"Birdie, come on, you gotta stay vith me!" He instructed. "If you see a light, run in zhee opposite direction! Do not go into zhee light!" When nothing changed with Matthew, the Germanic nation panicked. "I-I'm going to run back to zhee hospital and get help!"

 

Matthew sweat dropped.

 

No! Prussia couldn't leave! The whole point of playing up his pain was to get the albino to rest!

 

"N-no!" Canada gasped quickly.

 

But if Gilbert knew his pain wasn't really that bad, he'd be angry...

 

"P-please," he took a moment to breathe through his mouth as though he needed to be because he was having trouble breathing. "S-stay with me."

 

Prussia stared at the shaking Canadian for a long moment. He sighed and sat down on the bench.

 

Then he pulled the blonde's smaller body against his chest, not seeing the hot blush that spread across Matthew's cheeks.

 

"Is that any varmer, Birdie?"

 

Canada just offered a nod.

 

The two sat in silence.

 

The albino watched the cars streak by in a beautiful whirlwind of red and gold.

 

The blonde stared up at the red eyed man with starry eyes.

 

Gilbert is so amazing, Matthew thought. He would do all of this to take care of me. He was ready to run all the way back to the hospital at the drop of a hat.

 

The Canadian smiled softly and unconsciously leaned closer into the Prussian's chest.

 

The albino unconsciously tightened his arms around the younger man.

 

The two continued to sit in silence and soak in each other's presence.

 

The next time Prussia looked down, Canada had fallen asleep and was breathing quiet puffs of air on his chest.

 

"Vhy do you do zhis to me, Birdie?" Gilbert smiled warmly. "You're zhee only one zhat can get me to take care of you. Everyone else acts like I need to be taken care of."

 

The Prussian scoffed.

 

"No one needs to take care of me. I am zhee awesome Prussia!"

 

He received no response beyond the twinkling of the stars.

 

The albino quieted and stared adoringly at the blonde against his chest.

 

He seems so small, he observed. He seems so helpless and fragile. I know he's not, but I just can't help but want to take care of him. He's just so sweet!

 

A particularly strong gust of wind blew past the couple of nations.

 

"A-ah," Canada panted. He shivered and held on to Prussia's jacket again.

 

"Zhat's right!" Gilbert yelped. "Ve need to get you back inside!"

 

He quickly hauled the younger personification into his arms and set off in the direction of the hotel.

 

What Matthew never knew was that Gilbert spent his night setting the Canadian's alarm clock and lecturing his bear.

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Mine kinda changes, but I recently discovered the wonders of mint chocolate chip. The only ice cream cake I super like is a vanilla cake with pistachio ice cream - try it!


End file.
